


Minty Countdown

by night_litany



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artwork by me Included, Contains spoilers from Season 2 finale, First Fanfic Written in Forever, I don't know if this counts as a oneshot or a drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Uninspired Title?, minty, or neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_litany/pseuds/night_litany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>100 push ups</em>. Those were how many Miller did every morning before breakfast in order to take the edge off having to begin yet another day in the prison of lies, blood and betrayal known as Mount Weather.</p><p><em>90 seconds</em>. That’s how long it took Monty to go from being concerned about Clarke’s safety to convinced that Clarke’s “secret escape” was actually code for “having been killed off for asking too many questions”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Countdown

_100 push ups_. Those were how many Miller did every morning before breakfast in order to take the edge off having to begin yet another day in the prison of lies, blood and betrayal known as Mount Weather.

 _90 seconds_. That’s how long it took Monty to go from being concerned about Clarke’s safety to convinced that Clarke’s “secret escape” was actually code for “having been killed off for asking too many questions”.

 _80 steps_. Those were how many Miller took outside of Mount Weather when they finally escaped before he was able to muster up the courage to shove Jasper away, spin Monty around, trap his face in his hands and kiss the life out of him.

 _70 ways_. Jasper was not talking to Monty. However Jasper still found that many ways to threaten to kill Nathan if he ever broke Monty’s heart. They stopped being gory after 13, and realistic around 42. The 70th one had been downright ridiculous but since Jasper made it this far he was determined to reach a 100.

 _60 beats_. When you’re calm, relaxed and aren’t ill; your heart rate would normally be between 60 beats per minute while lying down. However, the moment Miller pinned Monty down against the mattress, Monty was sure that his heart rate was anything but normal.

 _50 hours_. That’s how long it took for Monty’s lower back to stop aching after their first time. It is also how long it took for Monty to stop throwing an accusing glare at Miller’s sheepish expression.

 _40 delinquents_. It’s hard to believe that just a little over a month ago they were a hundred of them who landed together on a drop ship.

 _30 lovebites_. Nathan was sure that Bellamy wasn’t aware of the other 29 scattered under his clothes, but that didn’t stop the older Blake sibling from giving Miller a knowing smirk. Monty had nibbling kink.

 _20 kills_. The death count that could be directly attributed between the both of them. And although it’s Nathan who carries the larger weight of that number, it is Monty who has nightmares about the kill count that no one mentions. The numbers Jasper blames him for.

 _10 years_. That's how old Monty was when he reached the conclusion that when it came between him and Jasper, Monty would never be anyone’s first pick. But that was okay because he figured that meant that he would always be Jasper’s first choice. And every time he wasn’t he broke a little inside. That’s why he literally never expected to see someone shove Jasper away by the face, without sparing a single glance to where he landed, just to pay their undivided attention to Monty. But that’s exactly what Miller did and hasn’t stop doing.

 _9 adjectives_. That’s how many Miller was able to spout in rapid succession under 5 seconds when Monty dared wonder aloud what Miller found so special about him. After a short intake of breath, Nathan started to spout many more until a flustered Monty had to kiss him to shut him up.

 _8 letters_. That’s how many are in the words: “I love you”. Monty, however, has lost count of how many times they whispered it to each other between gasps and moans.

 _7 places_. Those include both cheeks, both ears, his neck and his shoulders. Those are the seven spots where Nathan’s blush spreads when he quietly confesses in the dark of night that he has never been with anyone all the way. Monty is sure that his own blush isn’t any better but he doesn’t particularly mind it because now he knows that he never has to put up a front with Nathan either.

 _6 millimeters_. That’s how close the gun barrel pointed to Monty’s head had been when a cured Mountain Man surprised them on their way out of the common room. The trigger was pulled but the clips had already been wasted. All the same Monty remained paralyzed by the close call even as Miller tackled that Mountain Man to the ground only to roll away when Octavia dealt the finishing blow with her sword. Harper was the one to give Monty the little push he needed to start walking again.

 _5 days_. That's how long it took Monty to realize that he was no longer capable restful sleep by himself. It took him considerably less time to realize that climbing into Miller’s bed every night helped keep the nightmares away.

 _4 words_. “Sorry I doubted you.” That’s the first thing Nathan says to Clarke after Monty runs to embrace her. Clarke simply nods and this time, when she remarks on his wellbeing, he does what he should have done the first time. He thanks her for keeping them alive, awkwardly stands there and then pretends to hate it when Monty pulls him into the hug as well. Had Miller known that’d be the last he’d see of Clarke in a while, he would have hugged back tighter.

 _3 scars_. Monty absentmindedly traces the scars on the back of Nathan’s shoulder with the pads of his fingers as he contemplates how he ever ended up so lucky. Gazing fondly at his sleeping boyfriend, Monty can’t keep himself from wishing his parents were there. If only to know if they would look at them with the same approving gaze that Nathan’s dad seems to.

 _2 minutes_. That’s how long Monty lasted while receiving his first blowjob.

 _1 conversation_. One single one-on-one conversation with Monty was all it took for Miller to find his laugh again. It was then he understood that he would do anything to protect the sweet boy who managed to tear down all of his walls with one compliment. Because Miller was defenseless against Monty’s charm. That’s why Nathan’s love for the other boy snuck so easily into his heart.

 _0 time at all_. That’s how long it took Monty to conclude that all Miller needed to do to have his heart was to take it. And he is forever glad that Nathan did.

_E N D_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "night-litany" on tumblr. Look me up and tell me that you want to be Minty Trash with me. I'll follow back.


End file.
